


One Night- Pretend

by Yume_Eiko



Series: One Nights [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: One night at the Kage Summit.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Tsukino Usagi & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: One Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793917
Kudos: 3





	One Night- Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Minna-san. So Idk how I thought of this, but I decided to start these short stories based on " One Nights". If you guys like them, I have it in a way that I can continue the story. I always rate my stories as Explicit because I always get confused between that & Mature, so I hope that doesnt bother you guys. Please like, kudo, comment, and let me know. These are not beta at all. Appreciate you all.

Uzumaki Naruto. Hokage to Kohona & currently his head was stuck in the clouds. Kami. He was acting like Shikamaru. He couldn’t help the fact that he was stuck in a rut. It didn't help that he was stuck at this Kage Summit. Why were they a freaking week? Most of the things they discussed were the same ole same ole or could be solved that day. Most of the time he just thought the Kages just wanted to hear themselves talk. He didn't used to be like this. His first year here he was very serious about this. Then after the next 2 years of the same thing, he couldn’t take it. He had tried to get Kakashi to take his place, but he had lost in paper rock scissors. So this year, here he was, hiding away out on a balcony. The first year here had also been a shock to him. While some Kages took it as a mini vacation, well as Kankuro had bluntly put it, he was gonna fuck like crazy. That’s right. The very last day here everyone let loose. Gambling, Drinking, Dancing, Couples Everywhere. He admitted he had joined in that first time. Shion had grabbed him & literally had trapped him in her room. He was there all night & took full advantage of it. Even though after, he totally regretted it & he didn’t know why. It had hit him when he came back to Konoha: she was like all the other fangirls. Being Hokage had his perks. Now the women who used to totally ignore him, now they were all over him. He had pushed them all away for Hinata. That, of course, blew up in his face too. He couldn't understand what had happened with her & him. He was committed, but there was no spark. As Sasuke put it, she was just trying too hard. Sasuke himself didn't have much room to talk. He tried to play the loner, but Naruto knew he had messed around with some of those girls. Sasuke didn't deny it. It was also probably why Sakura hadn’t been around them for some time. That was between Sasuke & Sakura & Naruto had learned to stay out of it. He had his own issues as Hokage. After breaking up with Hinata, he went girl crazy for a while & then went cold turkey. It was just a waste of time. It was also why he was currently by himself at the moment. He was happy to see his friends happy & he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. Ino had taken the cigarette from Shikamaru & he pulled her close to get it back. Kankuro had found a Mizu chick & they were drinking at the bar. Tsunade-baa-chan was at a craps table with some other people. They were yelling as the dice fell. He laughed. Kami knows how much she was losing.  
“ And what is Kage doing by himself on this night?”  
A young girl had come out of the room & she too leaned herself on the balcony by him.  
“ And how do you know I’m a Kage?”  
She held her hands like claws over her shoulders & moved them up & down.  
“ Got me.” he said laughing.  
He had forgotten he still had his robe on.  
“ I think you’re the only one wearing yours. Everyone else is------  
They turned as the commotion from the craps table got loud. Two people were yelling at each other, spit flying, while everyone else was laughing. Tsunade pulled them back to their seats & continued the game.  
“ Gone? I’m surprised you’re not in there. Not your scene?”  
“ I don't think so. It’s my first time & just…... wow. I mean, my cousin tried to prepare me, but this is crazy.” she said laughing.  
“ I can’t believe they left you by yourself. This is going to be going on all night.”  
“ Well, you know how family is. You can't be around them all the time before they drive you crazy too.”  
“ Ah. Really. I wouldn’t know. I don’t really have a family.”  
There he goes. Ruining the mood.  
“ Soo ka? Hmm. How about we pretend then? That I’m your family.”  
“ What?”  
“ Just for tonight. Like this.”  
He didn’t see it, but she was almost face to face, just a little shorter than him. Her blue eyes bore into his. She then put her hands on her hips & said,  
“ Anata! How could you forget about me?”  
His response was automatic.  
“ Gomen ne Koi. It won't happen again.”  
His eyes bulged. Wait! Why was that automatic?  
“ Good. Now, let’s go join the others.”  
She had taken his hand & led him back inside. 

He freaked out a little as they went back inside. He had expected someone to come up to him & ruin their mood, but he noticed that everyone was in their own little world. Ino & Shikamaru had disappeared, Kankuro was dancing with 2 chicks, and Tsunade was drinking away. After grabbing some drinks, they sat down at a little table in the corner & watched everyone. They would point & make up some crazy scenarios. She laughed because his were always the best. He did used to be Konoha #1 prankster. He also noticed that as they talked, they really hadn’t brought up any names. This lady here & that man there even though they both knew their names. He went along with it. If she had wanted the night to be like this, then he would play along. Finally, Gaara had been brought up.  
“ You know Gaara?”  
She nodded, sipping her drink. They were a few drinks in & kept the conversation going.  
“ Gaara’s probably the reason why I survived half those meetings. I wanna say his sand tickled me a few times. My cousin would just let my head drop. She’s competitive like that.”  
He hoped he would remember this tomorrow. Gaara was the key to finding out who she is.  
“ Are you & Gaara close?”  
“ I guess you can say that. Our villages do a lot of missions together. He’s always been a big help.”  
“ Usually people are scared of him.”  
“ Pssh! Gaara? He’s the nicest guy there is.”  
“ Oh really?”  
“ Mm. Jealous?”  
Her head was in her palm, tilted sideways, looking at him.  
“ Well my Koi is talking about another guy.”  
“ Fine. Fine. Then let’s go do something else.”  
“ What?”

He must be under a genjutsu. She had grabbed his hand & dragged him to the dance floor. He was not a dancer. Not since Jiraiya-sensei had forced him to dance at a geisha house one time for money. Man. If he could see him now. He would be proud of him. She laughed as he twirled her around in a clumsy spin. She held on to him tight as she tried to catch herself. He held her close as the song slowed down to the last song. She had buried her head in his chest as they swayed to the beat. He had put his head on hers & spaced out. This here, it felt right. She could tell him right now that she was just using him & he would be ok with it. He didn't care that this one night was pretend for them. He didn't want it to end. 

The song had ended & everyone had begun their way back to the rooms. Staff were cleaning up while others had tried to get the drunks out of their chairs. Tsunade-baa-chan carried her jug of sake with her back to her room. He looked down at Bunny who smiled up at him.  
“ We should go, nee?”  
“ Right.”  
They walked hand in hand as they went down the hall. Surprisingly, not too many people were around. At a crossway, he looked down as she let go of his hand.  
“ I’m that way.” she said pointing.  
“ Mm.”  
“ I had a good time Anata.”  
“ Me too Koi.”  
“ Oyasumi.”  
She began to walk away, but then he grabbed her hand. She looked down at their hands, then up at him.  
“ Stay with me.”  
“ Well, I can't really say no to my Anata.”

She giggled as he ran down the hall with her. He paused by the door to find his keys. With one turn, the door opened & he pulled her inside. He shut the door, pushed her to the back of it, & took her face in his hands to kiss her. She, too, held his face as they kissed. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe. He pulled back to catch his breath. Their heads were pressed together, their breaths mingling as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
“ I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.”  
“ You can kiss me all you want too.”  
“ Oh. I plan to.”  
“ But first.”  
Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she came from under his arms. She walked toward the bed & pulled two silver pins out of her hair. He watched in awe as her hair tumbled down almost to the floor. She sighed as she massaged her head.  
“ Ah. Much better.”  
She sat down on the bed & held out her arms to him.  
“ Coming?”  
She giggled as he threw off his robe & tumbled into the bed with her. This is the night he had been looking for. Every sigh she made turned him on. She was on top, tracing his whiskers as he peppered light kisses everywhere on her. She would plant kisses on his neck & his heart would do little jumps. They would look into each other’s eyes & he knew no matter how fast or slow they went, they would be making love. She even unwrapped his arm & giggled as he traced her ribs. He pushed her down & unbuttoned her dress, taking in every detail of her. He kissed every scar he saw on her. She sighed as he licked her star birthmark under her left breast. Then she moaned as he took both breasts into his hands, playing with them until they harden, making him grin as she begged him to stop teasing her.  
“ No panties? You’re definitely my woman.”  
She grabbed his hair as he went down & began to play with her little golden curls. She got wetter as he pushed his index finger in. He then took his other hand & opened her wider to have a taste. She moaned loud as he took a long lick. She grinded into the bed as he found a rhythm,alternating between his finger & tongue. The fist in his hair got tighter as he tongue fucked her clit. He held her hand as she orgasmed, her hips coming off the bed. She looked beautiful. He had to have her. With a toss of his shirt & a drop of his pants, he was already on top of her, positioned in front of her. They both moaned as he slid into her. It was tight. It was wonderful. Her muscles squeezed him more as he thrusted into her. She pulled him closer, her ankles locking around him to push him deeper. He moaned as she clawed his back with her nails. He wasn't going to survive long.  
“ Ah. Koi. I’m gonna----”  
“ Shh. Shh. It’s ok. Please Anata.”  
That last thrust & they both moaned as he emptied himself inside her. Their sweat combined as he laid on top of her, both of them breathing hard.  
“ Anata?”  
“ Hmm?”  
“You’re a little heavy.”  
He chuckled as he rolled off of her to lay by her side. She scooted close to him & he took her in his arms, breathing in her scent. It was light, sweet, and smelled of sex. He loved it.  
“ Can we do it again?”  
“ Of course.”  
They did it many many times. He took her until she was jelly in his hands. When she couldnt move, he would kiss her, he would touch her, he knew all of her body that night. Inbetween, they talked. His frustrations of being a Kage. Her competitiveness with her cousin. Who could eat out who. He didn't realize how tired he was until he noticed they had both fallen asleep, mid conversation about Ichikaru with no covers on. Sometime later, his senses had him open one eye slowly. A blur of blonde hair he saw. She had her clothes on & was pulling the covers over him.  
“ Sayonara. Anata.”  
She gave him one last kiss and was gone. 

Again, he was woken up to blonde hair. He tried to reach for it, but a hand smacked him away.  
“ Itai! What was that for?”  
“ Naruto you baka! What were you doing ? “  
Ino & Shikamaru were next to him in their full shinobi garb.  
“ Can’t you tell Ino? Looks like someone had a good night.”  
“ Shikamaru!!!”  
“ Shikamaru. Give me that & can you put that out? This isn't a smoking room.”  
“ Naruto. We came to wake you up. We’re leaving in an hour. We’ll save you some food.”  
He got a quick shower & dressed in his Hokage Robes. He wasn’t hungover, but he knew he needed some food for the travel back. He sat down & Ino handed him some soup along with some pills.  
“ There Stabilizing Pills. Should help your body burn that alcohol away faster.”  
“ Arigatou. Hey. Why aren't you guys like us?”  
Naruto had pointed to Tsunade-baa-chan who had her head on the table.  
“ Can't really be your bodyguards if we're like that.” Shikamaru said.  
Ino nodded & handed Tsunade some pills also. She noticed Naruto was looking around the room.  
“ What’s wrong Naruto?”  
“ Have you guys seen Gaara? Or Kankuro?”  
“ They left some time ago. Something about beating a sandstorm.”  
“ Oh.”  
“ We should probably head out too so we don't get caught in Mizu’s rains.”

After making it back to Konoha, he was back into his routine of scroll signing. If not that, Ichiraku. Sometimes he would take out her pin & stare at it. Little stars decorated it & it reminded him of her birthmark. That one night was stuck in his head. He had so many questions. Maybe if they were answered, it would be easier to forget about it. To forget about her. He didn't tell anyone about that night. It was just one night & he knew anyone he told would heckle him about it. Sakura would probably give him no advice at all. Ino would try to be Cupid. Shikamaru would tell him its too troublesome. Sai would want to write it down. Kiba was still mad at him about Hinata. Sasuke would just call him a baka. For once he could say he had too many friends. He banged his head on his table.  
“ Naruto. Daijoubu?”  
“ Hai Shizune-san. I need some Ichiraku.”  
“ You always do. It will have to wait. You have a meeting.”  
“ I do?”  
“ Were you not listening to me?”  
He hung his head. Shizune just sighed.  
“ Sucks to be Hokage, doesn't it?”  
“ Oi! Kurotsuchi! Akatsuchi.”  
“ Yo.” Akatsuchi said, saluting him.  
“ What brings you here?”  
He winced as Shizune smacked him with some scrolls.  
“ Read the scroll Hokage-san. I am going to my office. Kurotsuchi-san. Akatsuchi-san.”

They both sat down as Naruto read through the scroll.  
“ Rebels?”  
Kurotsuchi nodded.  
“ They’ve been rising up more & more as of lately. We can't flush them out because they're in a mountainous region. We have no map of it. We would be going in blind.”  
“ Wait. These mountains are on the border of the Sand. Why not ask Gaara?”  
“ We did. He wanted to know what you said first.” Akatsuchi said.  
“ Huh?”  
“ It’s because of my stupid brat of a cousin. He thinks she’ll get mad at him & doesn't want to make her cry, so he’s being neutral about this.” Kurotsuchi said, making a fist.  
“ What does she have to do with this?”  
“ You really didn't read the scroll, did you?”  
“ Gomen. I’m super hungry.”  
As they talked, the door opened. Naruto dropped the scroll. There she was. In his office. What was she doing here?  
“ You’re late!” Kurotsuchi said, pointing at her.  
“ Gomen. I got lost. First time in Konoha.”  
“ Excuses. Cousin, meet Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha. Naruto, meet my cousin, Tsukino Usagi, Leader of the Rebels.” she said with a wave of her hands.  
Naruto was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Let me know how you guys feel. The next one I'm thinking about doing will either be:  
> Gundam Wing  
> Twilight  
> Dragon Ball Z  
> and who knows????


End file.
